Kim Possible Wrestling
Kim Possible Wrestling is a fighting video game based on the animated television series Kim Possible. It was made for the PlayStation 2, and was released in North America on April 3, 2007. There are 20 characters in the game, all of whom are voiced by the same actors that provide their voices in the show, and each character executes his or her own exclusive moves and gestures and power moves in the wrestling ring. The matches take place in detailed 3D locations from Middleton. A round in the game ends when one wrestler pins his opponent for a three count. Two victorious rounds wins a match. Unlike in traditional wrestling rules, the opponent may be pinned belly-down. Gameplay The game is loosely based on professional wrestling games, but more closely resembles a beat-'em up. The game can be played in two modes: a tournament style single-player game or a grudge match where two players can interact. The matches take place in ten different detailed 3D locations from Middleton, such as the Possible house, Middleton High School, Bueno Nacho, Smarty Mart, and Club Banana. Letters float around in the wrestling ring, and if a wrestler collects enough of them, they can tauntand temporarily become invincible. A round ends when one wrestler pins their opponent for a three count. Two rounds are needed to win a match. Each time a successful attack is performed on a player, their health meter depletes. Players with low health stay stunned for longer when knocked down. A player can increase their health by picking up food items that randomly appear in the ring. Running and attacks drain stamina. If a player does not have enough stamina to perform a certain move, it becomes unavailable until they recover. Stamina is regained through not pressing the actions buttons or picking up certain items. Attacks which require more stamina are generally more effective. The stun meter only appears when the opponent is knocked down. It depletes gradually, but the stunned player cannot move until the Stun meter is completely drained. A player can reduce the stun meter faster by pressing the action buttons, or by receiving certain attacks. If a player is low on health, the stun meter will normally be higher, making pin attempts harder to resist. Once a player's health is completely depleted, it will only take one hit to stun them. Certain attacks to a stunned opponent will actually reset the stun meter. During matches, wrestlers have a health meter that drains as they perform special moves, and gradually refills when they are not attacking. Different moves use up different amounts of energy, and certain characters can win any match by repeatedly using a particularly damaging move that does not require much energy. Several different power-ups are also available in the game, including a naco that increases speed, bowling pins that can be used as clubs, and bubble gum that slows players down. In addition to health items, the letters A, N, U and T appear randomly in the ring. If either player collects enough to spell the word "TAUNT", they can then perform a taunt. The taunt will completely drain the opponent's stamina, making them unable to attack for a limited time. Characters The game features 20 characters from the show, all of whom are voiced by the same actors that provide their voices in Kim Possible. The player begins with only 8 of the 12 main characters to begin with. Others can be made playable by unlocking them, or unlocking a certain game mode. * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Rufus * Wade Load * Shego * Dr. Drakken * Monkey Fist * Duff Killigan * Dr. James Timothy Possible (unlockable) * Dr. Ann Possible (unlockable) * Jim and Tim Possible (unlockable) * Monique (unlockable) * Bonnie Rockwaller (unlockable) * Señor Senior, Sr. and Señor Senior, Jr. (unlockable) * Professor Dementor (unlockable) * Bebes (unlockable) * Falsetto Jones (unlockable) * Gemini (unlockable) * Motor Ed (unlockable) * Adrena Lynn (unlockable)